Atmos's Gifted High School
by ElizaXMr. Spears
Summary: I didn't want to move. Now that I did I find that it has a group of unnormal kids. I find I have powers and we have to go back to my old house and stop the summonning of the dead. CHAPTER 6! IS UP SWEARING INCLUDED! PLEASE REVIEW! OC'S INVOLVED!
1. Chapter 1 Moving

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Moving**_

"Mom, I don't want to move." I said.

"I know you don't, but this house is too small for our growing family. So your father and I have decided to move to a new house." my mother said stirring the rice, chicken and vegetables.

You see, my mother was pregnant with my baby sister and the house we live in now is too small to hold all four of house.

"Where is this new house?"

"Terra Atmosia."

"But that's on the other side of Atmos." I complained.

"I know."

"But we live on Terra Trique. I'll be far away from my friends and remember my friend Mellissa?"

"Yes."

"She moved to Atmosia and she said that a Sky Knight took her into questioning."

"Melissa does drugs, doesn't she?"

"Yes."

"Than he probably took her in for drug abuse. Did she say what this Sky Knight looked like?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Red hair, brown eyes, and a Storm Hawk uniform."

"Him. He is the most popular Sky Knight in the Atmos. I hear he has two cute sons. A seventeen year old and a twenty year old. Aerrow and Ace."

"Well there probably not cute if you say they are."

I got up from my seat at the table and walked to my room. What if I'm not accepted? Or have no friends and get picked on? This move was not going to be fun. Although mom is right. Maybe the house won't be so bad. I opened the door to my room and flopped on my rose flowed sheet, bed. I grabbed a remote form my nightstand and turned on my stereo, listening to Nickelback. I started at my poster covered ceiling. I blinked and when my eyes opened I thought I saw a man that was decade and burnt. I closed my eyes for ten seconds and reopened them to find I was alone again.

"Domino, supper." my mother yelled from the kitchen.

I hoped of my bed and ran down the steps almost tripping on the last one. I ran into the kitchen and took my seat at the dinner table. Mother set a plate

of chicken stir-fry in front of me. I used my fork to pick at my food. I was fine with the rice and all, but I hated vegetables.

"Go on. Don't you like my cooking?" she asked.

"I do, but I hate the vegetables."

"Well eat their good for you."

I sighed and took my first fork full of it. Sticking it in my mouth and pulling out the fork, I gagged.

"Come on Domino, it's not that bad. Is it?"

I nodded.

My mother sighed and placed a plate for her on the table.

"When are we moving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow."

I almost choked on my own spit.

"What?"

"Tomorrow."

"That's too soon."

"Too bad. I have already enrolled you at Atmosia's high."

"This fuking sucks." I murmured.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Bridgette Domino Doomlet. How many times have I told you not to curse?"

"A lot."

"Do you listen?"

"No."

"I want you to go to your room and start packing."

"Now?"

"Now."

I quickly got out of my seat and ran up to my room again. At least I don't need to eat the food. But tomorrow? That's too soon. I haven't even told my friends that I'm leaving. God, their going to be pissed if they find out I left with out telling them……on another note. Atmosia's high? I wonder how it will be. I heard it's an awesome school to go to. It's everything a student wants in a school. I wanted to know more, so I turned on my computer and searched up Atmosia's high. It came up with a thousand results, so I clicked on the one that said, _Atmosia's High School Homepage_. A page came up and it said that Atmosia's High School was the most popular school in the Atmos. The teachers were nice, the principle understanding, and great classes. For once in my life I got excited about school. Maybe moving wasn't going to be so bad. But I still hated the thought of leaving my friends behind. And nobody wants to be friends with the new girl. I closed the site and turned off the computer. I went to my closet and brought out a suitcase. Stuffing my clothes into it, I thought I saw that man again. I looked up from my packing and sure enough there he was, looking into my green eyes. My breath was caught in my throat. I slowly backed away and he kept coming closer. He walked thru my bad and suitcase and right up to me. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out.

"Leave house……new family….death…..help." he said voice disoriented.

I blinked and he was gone.

I quickly packed the rest of my things and brought my stuff down the stairs.

"I'm all packed mom!" I called to the kitchen.

"All right!" she called back

"Be off to bed and we'll wake you in the morning when the moving cargo comes!" my father yelled.

"Okay!"

I climbed the stairs again and crawled under the covers of my bed, hoping I wouldn't see that man again.

I could hear my father calling my name to wake me up, but I was too tired to open my eyes. After eleven times of my name being called, I opened my eyes.

"Domino, get up. The movers are here."

I swung my feet over the side of the bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I told my father to leave so I could change. After I changed I fixed my hair and looked at the time. 6:12am was the time. The sky was still dark and the sun hand not come from its slumber yet. I walk down the stairs, and join my parents.

"Ready to leave this house behind?" my mother asked me.

I thought for a moment remembering that man. I sighed knowing I'll never know what he means and nod.

"Good. Let's go."

We climbed onto the moving cargo ship and we took off to Atmosia.

It took us an hour and a half to reach our destination. I looked at my clock and it was 7:42 am. The cargo ship stopped and we got off.

"Domino, I need you to go to the school and meet with the principle this morning. Okay."

"Okay."

I started to walk to school. Before I left I brought some of my horror books to read incase I was there for awhile.

When I reached the schoolyard, there were a lot of people. One group seemed to catch my eye. There was a tall blond spiky hair male, blue eyes and mild skin tone. A male Wallop, brown eyes, and green spiky hair. A female with dark skin, orange eyes, and midnight blue hair. A female with brown hair, tied back in a ponytail, hazel eyes, and mild skin tone. The last one was a male Merb, black hair that hung in his face and yellow eyes with black dots for pupils. They stared at me as I walked by. I waved and they waved back at me. Or I thought it was at me. Turns out there was a teenage boy, around my age maybe older, wearing a hoodie with the hood up, running towards them. He jumped over the bike rack and did a flip in the air, landing perfectly. I stood wide-eyed for a moment, before I noticed the blond male was looking at me. I bravely walked over to them and they all looked at me.

"Hi." I said,

"Hi." the blond male said. "What can we do for you?"

"I was wondering if one of you could show me to the principles office." I asked. "I'm new and I might get lost."

"I'll take you." said the boy in the hood.

His voice was very hypnotic. It almost sounded like an angel.

I was a bit skeptical about him, but I agreed. We started to walk in silence.

"I'm Domino." I said breaking the silence.

The boy accidentally bumped my arm and my books fell to the pavement. I bent down to pick them up and the boy helps me. As I looked at him I saw his features. He had a tousled mop of bright red hair, emerald green eyes and mild toned skin. He handed me my last book and we stood up. The hood the boy was wearing fell off and he cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I hate my hair color." he answered grabbing the hood and putting it back on.

"Why?" I asked as we started to walk again.

"It's too bright. And you can always point me out."

"I like the color of your hair….I didn't get your name."

"Aerrow."

"Oh, Aerrow……what? You're Aerrow? As in the leader of the Storm Hawk's son?"

"Oh God. Please tell me you're not one of those obsessed fans. I deal with those people enough."

"No. I find it cool; you're the son of a Sky Knight. Anyways as I was saying, I like your hair it brings out your eyes."

I froze for a second. I didn't just say that to a really hot guy that I like. Did I? Aerrow took off the hood and looked me in the eye.

"Thanks. You have gorgeous eyes your self."

Aerrow just complimented my eyes. Does he have a crush on me?

"Since you're new here and you don't have any friends, do you want to be my friend?"

"Yeah I would like that."

"Than let's shake on it."

I steadied my books under my left arm and shook his hand with the right. All right. Not even the first day of high school and I all ready have a friend. We stop shaking and I carried my books with two hands again. His skin felt so smooth and soft.

"Aerrow, if you don't mind me asking. How old are you? And what grade are you in?"

"Seventeen and I'm in grade eleven.

"Same. Except I'm sixteen. But I'm turning seventeen in November."

"Cool."

I was happy. I was talking to Aerrow and he and I are already friends. I think I'll like this school. Aerrow paused for a moment and said he'd be right back. What's he doing? He was gone for a minute or two, but long enough for three teenage boys, who looked eighteen, to come up to me.

"Hey, pretty little lady." the tall one said.

"What do you want?" I asked slowly backing away.

"Give us sex, and you'll be fine." the purple haired one said.

"No get away."

I turned and was about to run but the pink haired one grabbed by arm and pulled me back, causing me to drop my books. He took me into a dark ally and held me against the wall and all of them started to kiss and touch me. I tried to scream but my yells were muffled. I started to cry. One started to unzip my jeans, but before he could get the zipper all the way down, Aerrow kicked him in the face. He backed away and glared at Aerrow.

"Get him." the tall one said.

Aerrow smirked.

"This is going to be fun." Aerrow said.

By know I was a cowering blob on the ground crying into my lap. But I watched Aerrow fight. He fought like a Sky Knight. He jumped and did tricks in the air and he beat all the guys. The tall one ordered them to get out of there. They all went running and Aerrow came by my side. He offered me his hand and I took it warmly, still crying. After I was on my feet I straight away hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you." I repeated.

Aerrow hugged me back and rubbed my back.

"You're welcome. I am son of a Sky Knight so I protect people even though I'm not a Sky Knight." he said.

My crying had stopped and Aerrow kept his arm around me as he handed me my books.

"Are you okay know?"

"I feel so touched, exposed and violated." I replied holding my books to my chest. "Who were they?"

"Men who rape girls like you."

"Why?"

"If you don't mind me saying, because girls like you are developed."

I know I should either be scared or insulted, but I couldn't help but blush. The question that was bugging me was, does Aerrow look at my chest? I looked at him and he smiled at me, which made me blush more.

"You're a good friend Aerrow."

"You are too. After school, do you mind if I meet your parents?"

"Not at all. But be careful. My mom is a fan of your father."

"I'll keep that in mind."

We kept walking and talking until we reached the principles office.

"Thanks again Aerrow. For everything." I said turning the knob on the door.

"No problem. Meet you here after school?"

"Yeah."

"All right. Bye."

"Bye."

I turned the knob completely and pushed the door open. I stepped in and the door slammed behind me. I jumped and everyone looked at me.

"Sorry." I apologized.

Everyone went back to what they were doing and I walked up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the secretary asked.

"Yeah, I'm a new student and I'm here to see the principle."

"Yes. Thru that door." she pointed to a door on the far right.

"Thank you."

I walked behind the desk and up to the door. I knocked and a male voice came from the other side. I opened the door and stepped in.

"Ah. You must be Miss Domino Doomlet." he said.

"Yes."

"Please sit." he gestured to a seat in front of his desk.

I took the seat and he spun his chair around so he was facing me. He looked like he was in his mid thirties. Gray hair, worn out brown eyes, and wrinkling skin.

"You are here about your locker and such."

"Yes."

"Here is a map to the school, your locker combination and spot, text books, and a book bag." he said handing me all these things.

I took the book bag and placed my book and the paper inside and closed it up. He started to talk to me about some things but I wasn't paying attention, I simply nodded my head and said, "Uh-uh." My mind was set on Aerrow at the moment. His emerald green eyes, bright red hair, and his muscles. I know he was wearing a shirt, but I could see them thru his shirt.

The principle talked for the whole school day, while I dreamed about Aerrow. The school bell rang bringing me out of my trance.

"All right. You're free to go." he said.

I got out of the chair and made my way to the door. I opened it, only to see Aerrow fall to the ground. I giggled and he looked at me.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello."

He crawled onto his knees and pushed himself onto his feet.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Leaning against the door."

"That's dumb, don't you think?"

Aerrow shrugged.

"How was the chat with the principle?" he asked.

"Good."

"What he talk about?"

I paused. I was to busy thinking of the boy standing in front of me to hear the principle.

"Where my locker was and such." I said quickly.

"Ah. So where do you live?"

"Um….1607, 43ave."

"My friend used to live there."

"Which one?"

"The blond."

We started to walk and he told me all about his friends. How Finn (the blond one) was a "ladies man" (he made the quotations with his fingers) and how he is the one that loves rock music and isn't the brightest. He told me about Piper. She was the dark skinned one. How she was smart, bookworm, and his girlfriend. That really made me jealous, but I kept it inside. Kirstie, the one with the ponytail, she was the one to crack random jokes, say random things, likes Nickelback, and is basically a Tom Boy. Junko, Wallop, is the strongman, kind, and is gay. And Stork, the Merb, is the paranoid freak that has to disinfect everything he sees.

"And, what about you?" I asked adjusting the book bag strap.

"Not much to tell. I am son of a Sky Knight, have an older brother, play football after school on Thursdays and Wednesdays, allergic to sunflower oil, and my last name is Nomace.

"What's your brother look like. I know his name is Ace, but what does he look like?"

"Raven like black hair, pale skin, and don't freak at his eye color."

"I won't."

"Okay. And his eye color is red."

"How did they become red?"

Aerrow shrugged.

"Good answer, anyway, here we are."

The house was only slightly bigger than our old house. It looked like it had four bedrooms, a fairly large looking kitchen and living room, and two bathrooms.

"Nice place." Aerrow said walking up to ring the doorbell.

Just as he was about to ring it I grabbed his arm.

"What?" he asked.

"I heard bushes rustling."

Aerrow stood still for a moment and I could see his ear twitched with every sound he heard. Than the bushes rustled again and Aerrow's head shot towards the direction. He carefully stalked over to the bush and signaled me to stay put. I did what he said. He reached the bushes and searched thru them. It looked like he found nothing of interest, until I saw him take a piece of lined paper from the bush.

"Does it say anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, it says, turn around." he answered.

Aerrow did what the note said and he saw a dart coming for him. He dodged it like it was in slow motion, even though it was going at top speed. Aerrow looked all around but found no source as to where the dart came from. He shrugged his shoulders and started to walk back to me. I turned around and was about to knock when I felt Aerrow's body pressed against mine.

"Aerrow what are you doing?" I asked.

I turned around to see a dart sticking in his left shoulder blade. He took a dart for me. How can I repay him? I shook my head and realized that he needed help. I banged and rang the doorbell all at the same time trying to support Aerrow as well. Finally my mother opened the door. She saw Aerrow and took the sight with great worry. We carefully brought him into the house and set him on the couch. I sat beside him while my mother went to get the medical kit.

"Aerrow." I said.

I saw his head turn towards me and eyes open partly.

"Hi. How do you feel?"

"Drunk." he answered his voice groggy.

I smiled and giggled a little.

"Thanks for taking that dart for me."

"No problem. What are friends for?"

My mother came back and she sat on the other side of Aerrow.

"Aerrow, I need you to lie on your stomach, okay."

"Okay."

I moved so Aerrow could lay on his stomach. I couldn't help but stare at his ass. It was perfect. He put his arms under his head so he could lay on them. He turned his head so now he was looking at me. I quickly averted my eyes and hoped he didn't se me looking at his ass. My eyes were now focused on his eyes. My mother slowly took the dart out of Aerrow and she looked at it.

"What is it mom?" I asked.

"This dart was sent by a Cyclonian. Thus the symbol on it."

She showed me the symbol.

"Why would the Cyclonians want you?" Aerrow asked sitting up.

"I don't know. I'm not special."

I refused to tell anyone about my encounter with the ghost living in my old room.

"Well, what matters now is that you're okay." my mother said hugging me.

"Mom. We have Aerrow here."

I was a bit embarrassed to have my mother hug me in front of him.

"And thank you Aerrow."

"You're welcome. I didn't want your daughter to get hurt."

"Aerrow, you are wonderful young man."

That made me blush. My mother was embarrassing me in front of this boy I like.

"Thank you Mrs. Doomlet. For getting the dart out of my shoulder blade.

"You're welcome my dear boy."

"Yes thank you Aerrow." I said.

He smiled and that made my cheeks go on fire. His smiles are so warm and kind, enough to make a snowman melt.

"I should probably call my brother." he said.

"Here use my cell." I said handing him it.

Aerrow scratched the back of his head and looked at me.

"Right. This part of Atmos doesn't have technology. Here use the radio then."

I ran to the kitchen grabbed a radio and came back handing it to him

"Thanks."

He immediately clicked it on and I could hear Ace's deep voice on the other end. The conversation was quick and Aerrow hung up in a minute.

"He's on his way." he announced.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"On an uncharted Terra. I'll give you the coordinates at school tomorrow."

"Okay."

After an hour Ace arrived on his skimmer ready to take Aerrow home. Aerrow had to have dinner with us but I was happy about that. He walked out the door and waved goodbye to me and my mother. We waved back and Aerrow hoped on the back of the skimmer before they took off into the all ready nearing night sky. I do wish I could of seen Ace's face though.

"I'll be heading off to bed."

"Alright. Have a good sleep."

"I will."

I left up to my bedroom, changed into Pajamas and crawled under the covers, dreaming of Aerrow.


	2. Chapter 2 First Day Of School

_Chapter 2_

_First Day of School_

_**Beep, beep, beep, beep.**_

**That was the first thing I heard. I groaned and slammed my fist down on my alarm clock. The beeping ceased and I slowly opened my eyes. The sun shown thru the blinds piercing my eyes. I squinted and blinked a few times to get used to the light. This was it. A full day at Atmosia's high. I slowly got out of bed and tripped over something. What I saw made my heart stop. I saw a boney hand, lying on my bedroom floor. I scrambled to my feet and blinked a few times, hoping it would go away, but whenever I blinked a little girl kept appearing closer and closer to me. When I opened my eyes for the last time, she was standing in front of me saying, "A girl took and axe and gave her mother forty hacks, than she realized what she's done, she gave her father forty one." My heart sped up as she laughed and a demonic echo followed. I closed my eyes and counted to ten then opened them again to see her gone. I quickly dressed and grabbed my book bag. I ran down the steps. I stopped and noticed a key on the table. I grabbed it and ran to school.**

**I ran all the way to the schoolyard. I stopped and panted, trying to catch my breath. I turned around and smacked into Aerrow.**

"**You okay?" he asked rubbing his shoulder where my elbow hit.**

"**Fine, why?"**

"**You're huffing and puffing."**

"**Just….decided to challenge myself." I answered.**

**I thought if I told Aerrow about what I saw, he might think I was crazy. He adjusted his backpack strap and winced at his shoulder.**

"**How do you feel?"**

"**Better. My shoulder blade still hurts a bit. What class do you have first?"**

**I opened my book bag and took out my class schedule.**

"**English."**

"**Room 402?"**

"**Um…yeah."**

"**Cool. We have the same math class. We should start heading there."**

**He took my hand and almost dragged me to the class. We made it a second after the bell rang, but the teacher didn't notice. Aerrow and I sat beside each other, he swung his backpack over the back of his seat, and I took out my notebook, taking notes as the teacher started talking.**

"**Now class, I need you to pick partners for an assignment. You are to write a fiction story, containing both yours and your partner's ideas. Write each idea in different color. The story needs to be fiction." the teacher said.**

**Aerrow looked at me and tapped my shoulder.**

"**Yeah."**

"**You wanna be partners?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Cool. Come to my house after school. Here are the coordinates to our house."**

**He handed me a map and I took it, stuffing it in my book bag. The teacher continued to talk. Once more, my mind was set on Aerrow. Instead of writing down notes, I wrote his name repeatedly. What I did write down about what the teacher was saying that, our project was due Monday, it needs to be four pages, and my partners name. I wasn't sure how you spelt his name so I wrote down Arrow. **

**The bell rang and I packed my stuff, but before I could put my notebook away, Aerrow noticed the way I spelt his name.**

"**You forgot the 'e' in 'Aerrow'" he said. **

"**Oh. Sorry."**

"**That's fine. My name can be spelt a lot of different ways."**

**He smiled at me and I blushed again. I packed the rest of my things and left the class, only to have my arm grabbed by Aerrow.**

"**Where you going?" he asked.**

"**I don't know."**

"**I do. You're coming to hang with my friends and I."**

"**Okay."**

**He dragged me to the courtyard where I saw the same group I saw the first day.**

"**Hey guys." Aerrow said.**

"**Hey." they all replied. **

"**Who's that?" Kirstie asked.**

"**This is Domino."**

**I waved and they waved back.**

"**Kirstie also lived on the Far Side." Aerrow said.**

"**How did you know I lived on the Far Side?" I asked remembering I didn't say where I lived before.**

"**You told me, remember." he said.**

**He was quick to answer, but I ignored it.**

"**What if buffalo started to rain from the sky?" Kirstie asked. "I mean if you were to be hit by one you'd be crushed. If you were in the pool, on a floater, eyes closed, and it fell in the pool you could end up on your roof. You could open your eyes saying, "How in the hell did I get up here?" And you could be underground and get crushed by one." **

**Everyone looked at her in amusement and confusion. Aerrow was right. She did say random things.**

"**Anyway, what class do you have next?" he asked.**

"**I think its math."**

"**That's cool. I also have math." Kirstie said hoping off the table.**

**I was enjoying this school now. I had made some friends, and was with a guy I had a crush on. I looked around at all of us and I saw Aerrow turn away and head into a dark alley. Out of curiosity I followed. I hid behind a wall and watched him pull a needle out of his pocket, filled with a milky green fluid. He rolled up his sleeve and I saw a whole bunch of bruises and scars around his arm and wrists. He turned his wrist over and popped a vein out before injecting the needle into it. He winced and the fluid went into his vein. After the fluid was gone he pulled down his sleeve and put the needle back into his pocket. He was coming out and I stopped him.**

"**What was that?" I asked.**

"**What was what?" he asked pretending he was confused. I could see it on his face. He knew exactly what I was talking about.**

"**You know. That needle, what was that about?"**

**Aerrow froze. I think he was trying to come up with an excuse.**

"**Just a needle I need to inject myself with so I don't collapse." **

**He said it so casually, like it was the truth, but I could tell he was lying, but I decided to play along.**

"**Oh, okay."**

**W rejoined the others and I kept my eye on Aerrow. What I didn't notice was Piper looking at me with a raised eyebrow. She got up off the ground and walked over to me.**

"**Hi." she said.**

"**Hi."**

"**Can I talk to you alone?" **

"**Uh…sure."**

**Piper and I went behind a wall and she pushed me against it.**

"**Stay away from Aerrow. He's mine and I plan to keep that way. You do anything to make him dump me, than I will have your head on a silver platter. You got that bitch." she scream-whispered.**

**I never had been called a bitch before but that made me angry. So I talked back.**

"**Look here. I can do what I want with him and you aren't standing in my way. I think that you are afraid that maybe there might be someone more important than you in his life, so why don't you back off."**

**I knew that made her pissed, and I wish I could of taken it all back, but she crossed me and I usually stick up for myself in a situation like this.**

"**Fine. I guess Aerrow can choose who he likes best." she said before she stormed off.**

**I followed and she was pretending to cry. Aerrow immediately put his arm around her and tried to comfort her.**

"**Why are you crying Piper?" he asked.**

"**Domino…..all I did was wanted to be friends and she bitched at Me." she sobbed.**

**Aerrow looked at me with disappointment in his eyes. That made my heart sink. I hated when anyone was disappointed in me, but when my crush was, I died inside.**

"**Why?" Aerrow asked. **

"**I didn't she's lying. I didn't bitch at her."**

"**See. Now she's calling me a liar." Piper sobbed again.**

**Thankfully the bell rang and we all started to head off to class. I walked with Kirstie to our math class.**

"**Piper is lying. I didn't do a thing to her. She was the one that yelled at me." I said.**

**I felt I could talk to Kirstie. For some reason she believed me.**

"**I know. Piper will do anything to make Aerrow feel sorry for her. She loves Aerrow's attention." she said.**

**I sighed, knowing Piper might convince Aerrow that I had it out for her and Aerrow would kick me out of the group. We reached our classroom and we sat beside each other.**

**I couldn't focus. Thoughts that I hated flowed thru my mind. What if Aerrow doesn't like me anymore? What if he does kick me out? What if everyone in the school hated me? Now I was starting to sound like a little girl again. The whole school wouldn't hate me just because I mouthed off to Piper. Would they?**

"**Hey Kirstie? You in there?" Kirstie said lightly rapping on my skull.**

**I shook my head and looked at Kirstie.**

"**Yeah….just thinking." I replied.**

"**Well the bell rang, and lunch is up so let's go."**

**I packed my stuff and the two of us were walking down the hall when I heard someone calling my name.**

"**Domino! Domino wait!"**

**We stopped and tuned around to see Aerrow running towards us. He was wearing a muscle shirt. Wait muscle shirt? I saw his arm muscle and they were in good shape, but scraped, burned, and bruised.**

"**Glad I caught you." he said.**

"**I didn't do anything. She is lying and I'm sorry. I did yell at her, but she yelled at me first about being around you." I blurted.**

**Aerrow and Kirstie looked at each other than at me.**

"**I was going to say that I believe you, but I'm glad you confessed."**

**He smiled and I smiled back. I'm glad Aerrow believes me and he isn't going to kick me out of the group.**

"**He wouldn't do that in the first place." Kirstie sad beginning to walk again, with Aerrow and I following beside her.**

"**Do what?" I asked.**

"**Kick you out of the group."**

"**How did you know I thought that?" I asked completely confused**

"**I didn't know, I guessed." she replied looking ahead. **

**Okay. Aerrow injected himself with some kind of fluid and Kirstie, I think, read my mind. Am I entangled with the wrong group?**

**We reached the cafeteria, grabbed out food, and sat at the back of the room. I sat in between Kirstie and Aerrow. **

"**More boring old cafeteria food." Aerrow said picking at his food.**

"**You're going to have to eat it, or you starve." A male voice said.**

**I looked up and saw Ace walk in from the back door.**

"**Well, brother, you try eating it."**

"**I did remember I also went to school here." Ace said taking a seat across form Aerrow.**

"**Ace, this is my friend Domino."**

"**Hi." I said extending my hand.**

**Ace nodded and shook my hand. After shaking hands he reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle that looked exactly like Aerrow had with the same fluid.**

"**This again." Aerrow complained.**

"**Stop being a baby and take it. Remember you have to take in the morning, at lunch, and dinner." Ace said grabbing Aerrow's hand.**

**He rolled up Aerrow's sleeve and injected the needle. The fluid once again went into his arm and Aerrow winced. Ace took the needle out and put it back in his pocket, as Aerrow rolled down his sleeve.**

"**Seriously, what is that stuff?" I asked again**

"**Stuff to make him not…." he paused trying to find the right word. "Hungry." Ace said.**

**I was still confused but I would find out later.**

**The school day ended and I followed Aerrow and Ace back to their skimmers. Aerrow got on his while Ace was all ready in the air.**

"**You coming?" he asked me as I stood there looking at it.**

"**Yeah."**

**I climbed on behind him and hung on, feeling his tight stomach muscles. I sighed out of happiness and Aerrow took to the sky. I had never been on a skimmer before, so I was quite scared when we were fully in the air.**

"**Are you scared of heights?" he asked keeping and eye on the sky.**

"**Not that much, but they still bug me." I answer looking down at the wastelands below. **

**The thought of falling down there was scary. It sent a chill up my spine.**

"**How long have you been flying for?" I asked him.**

"**A year now."**

"**Wow.**

**We reached the terra and Aerrow landed beside Ace's skimmer. He got off and helped me off. Their house was big. It was practically a mansion.**

"**Love your house." I said.**

"**Good. Come on in."**

**He led me inside the house and I felt strange. I felt my mind go out the window as I saw the walls covered in blood. Bones of people hanging on the walls, and pictures that watched your every move. I closed my eyes and opened them but it all stayed.**

"**Domino, you okay?" Aerrow asked.**

"**What's with all this blood and stuff?"**

"**Ace likes the whole vampire theme so dad allowed him to make it a vampire home."**

"**Oh. Is it real?"**

"**No."**

"**Okay."**

**I felt better knowing that I wasn't seeing things again but it still creped me out. Aerrow brought me to his room and it surprised me. The walls were painted black, with a full moon on each wall, a picture of a wolf, and lots of clothes and stuff on the floor. At school Aerrow looked clean and organized, but at home he was messy and depressing. **

"**Nice room." I said.**

"**I know. I don't look like the kid that would have a room like this." he said setting his back pack on the floor. "I guess we should start working."**

"**Yeah.**

**We worked on our project for three hours before Aerrow took me home for supper.**

"**Thanks." I said.**

"**No problem."**

**He smiled and sped off, transforming into flight mode at the end of the terra. I opened the door with my house key and fled up to my room. I dropped my book bag on the floor and clicked on my computer. I quickly searched up, **_**green, milky fluid**_**. A lot of results came up, but I clicked on the one that said, **_**a green, milky fluid in a needle**_**. I skimmed thru most of the article, until I found what it was.**

"**No way. Aerrow's a what?….."**


	3. Chapter 3 House and Family Gone

_**Chapter 3**_

_**House and Family Gone**_

"What the hell? Aerrow can't be a giant bee up against a dog."

This web page made no sense to me. I looked back at the site I clicked on and turns out I clicked the one below it. I clicked the one I meant to click on.

"Okay, let's see here."

It took me a moment, but I finally found what I was looking for. The article read, _the green, milky fluid inside the needle would be called Munkshood. A special kind of flower that werewolves inject into their veins to keep from changing. This flower is very rare. It only grows on the edge of Terra Mecaka. Although werewolves only change during a full moon, some change very slowly, even when there is not a full moon. These people are called Lycan Thropes. The Munkshood only slows down the process of changing. It doesn't stop it completely. Once the Lycan or Lycans change they become hungry for meat. Like humans, other animals, and a dead carcass._

I finished reading the article and leaned back in my chair. Aerrow is a Lycan? How? Why doesn't he tell me? I need to contact him. To make him tell me the truth, and maybe he can help with my ghost seeing problem. I got out of my chair, only to see the ghost girl standing in front of me.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked her. I might as well try to talk than be scared.

"I'm here to get you to unleash my master." she said.

"Who's your master?"

"He doesn't have a name. Only a body that's locked away in….."

She faded away.

"Locked away where?" I asked hoping to get an answer.

"A girl took and axe and gave her mother forty hacks, than she realized what she's done, she gave her father forty one." she said in that demonic voice again.

At that moment I smelt smoke. I looked toward my doorway and there was heavy black smoke. It smothered the way out of my room. Than I saw flames. Red, orange, and black flames. I looked out my window and saw it was too far to jump. I heard someone screaming, a female. I looked toward the doorway again and saw my mother running in on fire. Her skin was burnt and peeling, franticly trying to free herself of the fire. My eyes were tearing as my mother collapsed to the ground, motionless. I curled up in the far corner of my room and cried. I could hear sirens and people yelling and screaming, than I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Domino! Answer me! Domino!"

"Here, I'm here."

My lungs where filled with smoke and I kept coughing every minute. Than the wood, that was blocking the door form the roof, was kicked away, reveling Ace and Aerrow. My heart quickly sped as Aerrow rushed over to me. His green eyes were reflecting the flames.

"Aerrow, hurry get her out of here." Ace ordered.

Aerrow nodded and picked me up. I buried my face into his chest I felt his body run. I could hear Ace yelling something at him and him respond, but I couldn't make it out. My eyes felt heavy and I blacked out.

I woke and found that I was on Aerrow's bed. I sat up and looked at my clothes. Parts of my clothes were charred, but other wise fine.

"Felling better."

I whipped my head toward the voice so fast I cracked my neck. Wincing I started to rub it.

"I'll take that as a yes and no."

I looked up into the eyes of Aerrow. He sat on a chair beside the bed.

"Well I feel better knowing I'm alive and you are but…." I said. "Did my parents…" I was afraid of the answer and I could tell by the look on Aerrow's face that it was bad.

"They did the best they could, but your parents are gone." he said looking at the ground.

I felt my eyes tear up and I cried. I didn't care what Aerrow thought of me. I cried and cried. Aerrow sat beside me and I immediately hugged him. He hugged back and he stroked my hair, which made me calm.

"I'll hold you until the pain is gone." he said.

My heart felt loss, pain, sorrow, comfort, love, and passion.

"So where am I going to stay now?" I asked thru the tears.

"You can stay here if you want." he answered.

"All right. Because I really need a friend right now."

Aerrow hugged me tighter and I could tell he felt something for me as I did for him, but what could I do? What could we do? He was all ready dating Piper.

"I talked to the principle and he said that me and you could skip school to day. No homework." he said pulling me to arms length.

"That's good, but why are you staying?" I asked him.

"Who else is gonna look after you?"

"I thought, maybe Ace."

"Oh."

I could hear disappointment in his voice. I think that he thinks that I like Ace.

"I'm glad it's you, but I thought Ace would since he's home." I said.

"Oh. Ace isn't home. He's at his job. I mean someone needs to support the family."

"I thought your father did."

Aerrow's eyes dropped to the floor.

"He's dead."

"I thought you said he was alive."

"I did, but I made it up. Everyone thinks that red head is my father, but in truth my father had black and red hair and green and red eyes."

"Your father was a unique man. When did he die?"

" Five years ago."

I was surprised that Aerrow was comfortable talking about this, especially to me. After all we met like two days ago and he's save me twice, believes what OI tell him, and is able to talk to me about things like this. As I was lost in his green eyes I never realized how close his and my face where, until his lips were on mine. I was shocked pure shocked. My heart couldn't beat faster than it was. Aerrow slowly pulled away and he blushed as I'm sure I was.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just felt something for you and…."

I cut him off by crushing my lips onto his, causing us to fall back on his bed, me on top of him. There we kissed passionately. Aerrow turned us over so now I was on the bottom him on the top. I loved Aerrow and I'm sure he loves me back, so he wouldn't mind if I caressed his chest. I reached my hands up and started to rub. I tugged at the top of his shirt and he sat up getting the signal that I wanted it off. He pulled the shirt over his head and thru it to he floor. His chest was so strong and toned. I could see a bit of a tattoo on his right shoulder, but he covered it with his hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "You don't like anyone seeing the tattoo?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, it's dumb."

"Move your hand and lets see."

He removed his hand from his shoulder and I saw a Storm Hawks symbol.

"I like." I said before pulling his back down to kiss me again. I moaned as he slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I pressed my tongue and we started to battle each other. Of course he won, but I just loved the feeling of him on top of me. We broke the kiss so we could get air back into our lungs. He looked at me his eyes glazed over with lust as were mine. Wait lust? This boy above me was looking at me with lust in his eyes. And me, I wanted it as well.

"You wanna go all the way?" he asked.

My answer was pulling him down to kiss me again and start loosening the belt around his pants. I finally got it undone and pulled it off throwing it to the floor with his shirt. We sat up so he could pull my shirt off as we continued to kiss. I felt his hands wonder around to my back and unhook my bra. I took the rest of it off and thru it to the floor with the other things. Soon enough we were both completely naked. Him on top, me having my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded.

He carefully slid inside of me and we moaned in pleasure. People say sex hurts the first time, but I didn't feel it. I loved the feeling of him inside of me.

"More." I pleaded.

Aerrow careful slid inside till he was at the hilt. Than he began to thrust in and out as we kissed. Our moans were muffled by each others mouths. After what seemed like hours, Aerrow came deep inside me. I shuddered at the warm feeling inside me. Aerrow pulled out and landed beside me pulling a blanket over us and I snuggled close to him. He held me in his arms, while I tried to get my breathing back to normal.

"That was excellent." I said.

"I agree. Was this our first?"

"Yes."

"Mine too."

I snuggled closer to him and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Aerrow and I.


	4. Chapter 4 New found Powers

_**Chapter 4**_

_**New Found Powerful Friends**_

I woke up to find that Aerrow was still holding me in his arms. I know I should be upset and angry that my parents are dead and house destroyed, but all I really felt was comfort and love. I looked at Aerrow's face and smiled. He's gorgeous asleep and awake. Than he started to move, his eyes fluttered open and they looked into mine.

"Morning, or afternoon, or night. I really don't know." I said.

Aerrow laughed and sat up.

"I think we should get up, before Ace comes back." he said.

I smiled and he smiled back.

We dressed and Aerrow made his bed.

"That was fun, what we did." he said.

"It was, and felt so good." I agreed.

"It did. Now come on. I imagine that you're hungry."

"I am."

"Than lets go find something to eat."

Aerrow led me out of his room and down the stairs. He led me to the kitchen.

"You must have like, every piece of food in the Atmos in here." I said gawking at how big the kitchen was.

"Just about. What do you want?" he asked opening a cupboard.

"Anything."

I was still in shock at how well Aerrow's body was built, and how big he was. Piper. What about Piper? Aerrow isn't going to cheat on her, is he?

"Aerrow."

"Yeah?" he asked pulling out two cans.

"What about Piper?"

Aerrow dropped one can, and bent down to pick it up.

"Well?"

"I don't know. I have been wanting to break up with her for awhile." he said putting the cans on the counter.

"Will you?"

"I will, because I want to be with you." he said as he walked closer to me.

"Really?"

"Yes."

And with that, Aerrow kissed me. I willing kissed back and put my arms around his neck, while his hands were on my waist. I never wanted this kiss to end. It was better than any kiss I shared with him, but sadly, it had to end when someone smacked thru the door. We broke the kiss and turned to face a livid Piper.

"So you're dumping me for her. Well I hope you now you're making a big mistake. I am better than her and I will always be better than that bitch."

"You call Domino a bitch again and I see that you are expelled form this school, you slut."

"I don't care. You're a basterd for treating her better than me. Remember what I said Domino. I said if you do anything to make Aerrow dumb me than I would have your head on a silver platter."

She levitated a knife over to her and walked toward me, before Aerrow stood between her and me.

"Aerrow move or I'll kill you too."

"Kill Domino, I kill you."

"Fine. You both can die.'

She charged toward Aerrow and he calmly walked toward her. Piper took the knife and jabbed it into his arm. Aerrow winced, but the spot where the knife was healed in an instant.

"Look here, wolf boy. I can see that it might take a while to kill you, so step aside and let me at the bitch."

"Get away from my brother and his friend."

I looked up to see Ace standing directly behind Piper. Piper turned around and jabbed the knife into Ace's heart. I thought for sure Ace would go down and die, but instead he stood strong and grabbed Piper's wrist.

"You can't kill someone that's all ready dead." he said.

And with that, Piper disappeared in a flash of light. Ace took the knife out of him and set it on the counter while I looked at Ace than at Aerrow than at the spot where Piper was. I ran over to Aerrow and hugged him, and he hugged back.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked.

"We have some explaining to do. Don't we?"

I nodded.

Aerrow sighed and brought me to sit down on a kitchen chair. Aerrow picked up the radio on the counter, but before he could call anyone, Kirstie came floating thru. Hold it. Floating? She's floating? Well at least I'm getting an explanation.

"Good. I was about to call you." Aerrow said.

"I know." Kirstie said.

"Of course you do. Anyway, we need to tell Domino about us." Aerrow said.

"All right. Go ahead and tell her." Ace said.

Aerrow took in a deep breath and looked me in the eye.

"Okay. Kirstie is a witch, Ace is a vampire, and I a Lycan."

"I knew it." I said standing. "I knew you were a Lycan. I looked it up on the internet. Wait a vampire." I covered my neck with my hands. "You're not going to drink from me are you?"

Ace chuckled while he shook his head. I let out a sigh of relief.

"And you as a witch, you're not going to hurt me?"

"No.".

"And what about Piper?"

"She is an Aerocaster." Kirstie said looking at Aerrow.

Aerrow shook his head and slapped his forehead.

"Come on Aerrow, it's not as bad as Aero bars."

"Those things are the worst."

"Or someone shooting Arrow's." Ace said.

"Or the Aero kiss." I said.

"What's that?" Aerrow asked.

"Where you kiss someone on both cheeks."

"Okay, I get it. My name means a lot of things, and is spelt different ways."

The three of us looked at Aerrow and Aerrow was on the floor, sitting cross-legged.

"What now?" he asked.

"How about you three eat dinner." Ace said. "Because Aerrow, you need to take your cure."

"Fine." Aerrow said.

Aerrow stood up and stretched.

"Kirstie."

Kirstie nodded and flicked her wrist. All of a sudden, there was a dinner set on the table. There was meat, potatoes and vegetables. I looked at Ace who took out a flask of red liquid. I didn't want to know what it was, all though, I was sure it was blood.

After dinner, Aerrow and I sat on the couch in the living room, while Ace cleaned up. Kirstie was gone so it was just us three again.

"Aerrow, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Anything."

"Why did your arm heal up so fast when Piper cut it?"

"Being a Lycan, our wounds heal up quite fast, and we have wicked speed and reflexes." he answered.

"But if your wounds heal fast, than why do you still have scrapes and bruises on your arm?"

"These - he rolled up his sleeve - are form people who hate supernaturals. They would do anything to kill us. I would've had more but Ace took most of them for me."

"What they do?"

"They thru burning spears and arrows and such."

"And the bruises?"

"Fist fights."

He rolled down his sleeve again and put his arm around me.

"Why don't they heal?"

"Because, I either keep them, or I die."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if they heal than I can kiss my ass goodbye. You see, these scars and such are a warning. They said if they healed than they would do tests one me, but first they would kill me."

I looked at Aerrow and my mouthed dropped.

"All that for being different?"

"Yes."

"Than I guess I should tell you about my condition, I guess you would call it."

"Really, what?" he asked intrigued.

"I see dead people, ghosts, and spirits."

Aerrow looked at me as if I was a flying monkey.

"I'm telling the truth."

"I know you are." he said smiling.

I smiled back and hugged him.

"Have there been any ghosts around lately?" he asked.

"Only two, so far. One I saw back at my old house. It was a man, the same height as Ace, perhaps shorter, burnt, and some parts of bones were showing."

"And the other?"

"The other was a small little girl. I saw her at my house I lived in before the fire. She looked seven, maybe six. She looked fine. No cuts or bruises. But she kept saying, 'A girl took and axe and gave her mother forty hacks, than she realized what she's done, she gave her father forty one.'"

"Scary."

"I know. It freaks me out."

"So you're a necromancer."

"A what?"

"A necromancer."

"What are they?"

"They can raise the dead, talk to the dead, and can control the dead."

"Sounds pleasant."

"And you can also share your powers with someone for a short while."

"That's' neat."

Aerrow stood up and stretched every bone in his back cracking.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine. I had a kink in it so I had to crack my back to get it out."

"Oh."

I stood up and took this time to look around the house, since I was living here now I decided I show know this place better. I walked thru the long corridors of the house. I came across a door that was large and was covered in fake (or real) blood. My guess was it was Ace's room. Bravely I opened the door and looked inside. Seeing no one around I stepped in. The room was Gothic like. It had posters of vampires, the walls painted black, the flooring a blood red carpet, a double bed in the shape of the coffin, and a desk at the far corner of the room.

"What are you doing in my room?"

I spun around to face Ace.

"Nothing. Just admiring it." I answered.

I quickly fled the room and ended up in what looked like a library. There was a fireplace, many books, furniture, and above the fireplace was a picture of Aerrow's and Ace's father. He looked the exact same way Aerrow described him. But there was something in the room that gave me a bad vibe. I couldn't really tell what it was, but it was dark and evil. I shook my head and left the room only to run into Ace again. I looked up into his ruby eyes and gawked. His eyes were so hypnotizing and alluring.

"Why do I always seem to run into you?" Ace asked.

"I don't know. Maybe just….I have no clue, but could I ask you something?"

"All right."

He entered the library and took a seat on one of the couches, folding his hands on his lap. I sat beside me and he looked at me.

"Since, you're a vampire you're dead right?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Undead, but yes, dead."

"Than can't I control you, since I'm a necromancer?"

"Not really."

"But you're dead."

"You can only control the buried in the ground dead. Not undead."

"Okay, good. Because I was afraid if I might accidentally control you."

Ace laughed and stood up. His sleeve rolled up a bit and I saw his whole arm was burnt.

"Ace, what happened to your arm?"

He looked at his arm and rolled down the sleeve.

"I hate this shirt. It's a bit to small for me so it rolls up on his own." he replied.

He dashed out of the room and left me alone again in the library. I stood up and went looking for Aerrow. I found him sitting on the railing of the balcony they have on the far side of the house. The sky was dark, with tons of stars twinkling above and the moon so bright and vibrant. It was a quarter moon. I walked up to him and I could see his ear twitching as I walked closer to him.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey."

"Nice night."

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to Ace's arm?"

Aerrow sighed and looked toward the moon.

"He protected me. We were running away from those people I told you about, and we got caught at a wall. They caught up with us and had torches. We were standing on straw and grass, so they lit it on fire and left laughing. I was crying. Ace and I were little at this time. I was seven and Ace was ten. Anyway, the fire was getting closer to us and Ace stood in front of me getting himself burned instead of me. I can still hear his cries of pain and see his burnt skin. Eventually, the fire stopped and Ace fell to the ground, burnt and smoking. I landed on my knees beside him and cried. I thought for sure I lost him, but than he looked at me and smiled. This was also before we found out we were supernaturals, so we had no idea what those people were chasing us for. Than a year later we found out what we were supernaturals and are life had been complicated ever since. And the burns on his arm stay there because it's like the same concept with me."

He took in a deep breath and looked at me.

"Wow. Some history." I said.

"Don't mention the burns and the past to Ace. He hates to talk about it. But you might want to talk to him about necromancy. He might be able to teach you to control it."

"That's good. So is it true when full moons are out you turn?"

"No. We turn when the Munkshood wears off. But when the full moon is out it makes us Lycans more horny. And for us guys, we don't need to be any more horny than we are."

"That's nice. So….when do you think I should talk to Ace?"

"Now. Might be the best time."

"Okay."

I entered the house again and found Ace's room again. I knocked on the door and heard footsteps walking toward the door. It opened and Ace stood there.

"Do you or need something?" he asked his voice a bit harsh.

"Yeah, I was wondering….Aerrow said you could teach me how to control my necromancy powers and……"

"You want me to teach you right now? Am I correct?"

"Yeah."

Ace sighed and stepped aside.

"Enter." he said.

I did and he closed the door behind him as he walked in.


	5. Chapter 5 Lessons 1 and 2

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Lessons 1 and 2**_

_**Lesson 1: Calling the Dead.**_

I sat on Ace's bed cross-legged, which was very comfortable, and he sat on a chair across the room.

"Okay. First, close your eyes and picture your self face to face with a ghost. Someone you loved, a friend, or family member." he said.

I did what he said and I pictured my mother.

"Okay." I said.

"Now, imagine them coming out of a portal from the underworld to the real world."

I did as he said and as soon as I did, I felt a wisp of wind brush by my ear. I opened my eyes and I saw my mother.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes dear."

My heart was beating at a very fast rate. She looked the exact same way she did before the fire. She still had a baby belly and long brown hair.

"What? Is there a ghost?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. My mom." I answered.

My eyes were tearing up. Than she started to become solid, like she never died in the first place. My mother turned around and faced Ace.

"Wow. I see where you get your stunning blue eyes from." he said.

My eyes were a very bright sapphire.

"You can see her?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Hello. You must be Ace." she said.

"I am. Nice to meet you in the afterlife."

Than the ghost started to decompose and the bones started to show. She turned around to face me and I was petrified. Her skin was peeling and the bones now showed completely. I was scared tremendously. She limped toward me and placed her boney hand on my shoulder.

"Release the master and all will be well." she said.

She walked back into the middle of the room and her stomach started to rip open. I tilted my head to the side in curiosity and fear. Out of the stomach, blood and guts started to pour out. Before I knew it, Ace tackled me to the ground and she blew up. Blood and guts flying everywhere. Some of the blood got on me, but all the guts and the rest of the blood was on Ace. He sat up, as did I and I looked around the room before I tackled him back to the ground in a hug.

"Thank you. I never would be able to look at anything of my parents if you didn't save me from the blood." I said.

I was almost in tears. Ace hugged me back and calmed me down. I realized I probably had blood and guts all over my baby blue tank top. I sat up and Ace sat up beside me. He stood up and held out his hand. I took it and stood.

"Great. Now I'm going to have to clean all this up." he said.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"That's all right. What did she mean by master?"

I pretended not to know.

"I have no idea."

"Oh, okay than. Now go. It looks like you need a shower." he said.

I looked down at my outfit and nodded.

"Wait. Tomorrow, after I get back from work, I want you to be ready for our next lesson."

"Okay."

I left and closed the door behind me. Now if I only knew where the bathroom was. I looked down each corridor until I rounded a corner and smacked into Aerrow.

"Hey." I said.

He looked at me up and down.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I called a spirit and she blew up."

"Are you looking for the bathroom?"

"Yeah."

"Follow me than."

Aerrow led me down a corridor close to his room and entered a large bathroom. A jet tub, toilet, sink, marble counter tops, and a glass shower. "Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome."

Before he left, I kissed him and he kissed back. We pulled apart and I realized he now was bloody and full of guts.

"Oops…sorry." I apologized again.

"That's fine. Give me your clothes and I'll wash them."

I stripped in front of him and gave him every bit of clothing.

"Thank you."

He turned to leave and I grabbed his shoulder.

"Look. You're also dirty so why don't you shower with me." I suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay."

He set my clothes on one of the counters and started the shower. I stepped in and let the water rush over me. Then I felt a body press against mine. I turned my head and saw Aerrow smiling at me.

"Hello." he said,

"Hello. Um….do you mind if you um….wash me?" I asked embarrassed.

"Sure. Turn around."

I did as he said and I felt his hands rub shampoo thru my hair. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling. Then he pulled me back so I was directly under the shower. After a minute, the shampoo was out and he poured liquid soap all along my body, and started to lather it in. Once he was done cleaning me, I started to clean him. I slowly ran my hands down his strong chest. He put his arms around me and crushed his lips on mine. We broke apart and got out of the shower. He passed me a towel and I wrapped it around my body, while he wrapped his towel around his waist.

"Why does my hair smell like strawberries?" I asked.

"The shampoo. Your hair also smells like strawberries."

"Well it fits. You have red hair, the color of strawberries."

"Thank you. Now let's head to bed for the rest of the night."

We walked out of the room and entered Aerrow's room. I crawled into Aerrow's bed and flung the clovers over my body as Aerrow wrapped his arms around me. I drifted off into darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Lesson 2: Raising the Dead and Sending them Back**_

"Okay. Now you are going to learn how to raise the dead." Ace said.

"What?" I asked scared. "Raise the dead?"

"Yes. Than send them back to the afterlife."

"Okay. That's why we're in a graveyard."

"Yes. Now, close your eyes and imagine the dead coming up from the ground."

I did as he instructed. I concentrated and I heard him say, "Good keep going" and "Holy shit. You're doing it."

"Okay. Now open your eyes."

I did and I saw thousand of zombies. My whole body was shaking in fear. I looked at Ace and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's all right. They are under your command." he said softly.

"So if I say go make me a sandwich they would?"

Ace chuckled softly and nodded his head.

"Neat."

I heard running towards Ace and me. I turned my head and saw Aerrow running down the hill to Ace.

"Ace. This graveyard holds are father." Aerrow said.

Ace's eyes went wide and a smile spread across his face.

"Come on. Let's go look at his grave." Ace said.

Aerrow grabbed my arm and dragged me with them. We stopped at a grave that red, _Aaron Nomace. Loving father and friend_. That's nice.

"If he did rise, than he should be close by." Ace said.

"Yes. I would love to see dad again." Aerrow said happiness flying form every word.

"Aerrow, remember. He's dead and he must go back to the afterlife."

Aerrow's eyes suddenly filled with sorrow and grief.

"It's okay Aerrow." I said trying to comfort him. "We all see each other in the end."

Aerrow looked at me and smiled.

"You know how to brighten someone's day." he said.

He pecked me on the lips and continued looking for his zombie father. I helped look, still remembering the portrait above the fireplace in the library.

"I found him!" Ace called out.

Aerrow and I ran over to him to meet a man that was slightly taller tan Ace and looked exactly the way the portrait and Aerrow had described him. Aerrow looked like he was about to cry. He ran and hugged his father. If he was alive, than he would of hugged his father to death.

"I missed you dad." Aerrow said.

"Missed you too son." his father said.

He had a voice of and angel and the appearance of a glorious devil. I guess this is where Ace got his voice from and Aerrow's appearance from.

It's been a few hours since I raised the dead. Aerrow is happy his fathers here and Ace is happy as well even though he know that he has to go back soon.

"Aerrow, I think it's time we let dad go back to the afterlife." Ace said placing a hand on his brothers shoulder.

Aerrow reluctantly nodded and they turned to me.

"Okay Ace. So how do I send them back?" I asked.

"Close your eyes and imagine them going back into the ground."

I did, but before my eyes closed I saw Aerrow's face of disappointment and sadness. It crushed my heart to take his father away again. So I quickly put them in the ground and opened my eyes to see a tear run down Aerrow's face. I wrapped my arms around his waist and listed to his heartbeat.

"It's okay Aerrow. I know how it feels to lose a parent twice." I said.

He smiled at me and I realized Ace was gone.

"Where's Ace?" I asked.

"At his job."

Before I knew it something hit Aerrow in the arm. He winced and looked at it. A dart resided in his arm.

"Aerrow are you okay?"

"F-fine….."

He collapsed to the ground. I knelt beside him and desperately tried to wake him up. Than I saw a shadow. I looked up to see a talon standing over us. I tried to let out a scream but he hit me over the head with a rock, then no more.


	6. Chapter 6 Cyclonian Fortress

Chapter 6

Cyclonian Fortress

_**I woke with my head throbbing and my back sore. I sat up and took in my surroundings and I realized I was in a jail cell. I lifted myself to my feet and ran to the bared window on the cement door. The light from the hall blinded me for a moment, but by blinking a few times my vision cleared and I saw a man wearing a red and green uniform. I turned away and slid down the wall until I hit the floor.**_

"_**I'm in a Cyclonian jail cell." I whispered.**_

_**I sat there for a few minutes until I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I backed away from the door as it opened and there stood a man when the door was fully open.**_

"_**Domino?" the man asked.**_

"_**How do you know my name?" I asked.**_

_**He stepped in more so I could kind of see who he was. But the red eyes gave him away.**_

"_**Ace?"**_

"_**Domino. Why are you here?"**_

"_**I don't know. Why are you here?"**_

_**Ace bit his lip than I realized he was wearing a talon uniform.**_

"_**You're a talon?"**_

"_**Yes, but don't tell Aerrow. He thinks I work somewhere else."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because, he wants to be a Sky Knight and I'm a talon. Sky knights and talons fight."**_

"_**But he wouldn't hurt you, you're his brother." **_

"_**Yeah, but it's my job and I am under the control of Master Cyclonis."**_

_**Than over the intercom a voice rang thru out the corridor.**_

"_**Ace, bring the ghost girl to me, immediately**_**." the voice said.**

**Ace looked at me than grabbed my arm, dragging me behind him as he walked thru the corridor. His grip was tight, I couldn't feel my arm after a minute.**

"**Ace, mind letting up on the grip a bit?" I asked. **

"**Sorry. I have a bad habit of grabbing things and keeping a tight grip on them." he said loosening his grip.**

"**Thank you."**

**We walked down a couple of corridors until we reached two big doors.**

"**What's or who's in there?"**

"**The Master."**

**He opened the doors and walked inside dragging me with him. I saw a teenage girl, long dark purple hair, purple eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a long robe.**

"**Ace. You brought the girl I see." she said.**

**Her voice was intimidating and a bit scary to listen to.**

"**Yes master." Ace said placing his free hand and put on his heart (if he had one).**

**The girl turned around so her back was to us and continued to fiddle with whatever she was doing.**

"**Master, may I ask what you're doing?" Ace asked letting go of my arm.**

"**You will see Ace, now bring the girl here." she said.**

**Ace took my arm again and brought me over to the master. She turned around and was holding what looked like a helmet with a crystal built into it. **

"**This is a device allows me to transfer one power from one person to me. Thanks to this crystal. I constructed it and I call it the Transferia Crystal. All I have to do is place this on her head and let her power transfer to me by holding this other Transferia Crystal." she said followed by a wicked laugh.**

**I felt scared and nervous. I looked up at Ace and he also looked scared. The master walked toward me and placed the helmet on my head and stood back a bit, as did Ace. I tried to take it off but it was stuck on tight. All of a sudden I felt sudden pain in my head. I closed my eyes and held my head in my hands trying to calm the burning and the booming sensation in my head. Out of pain I yelled, "Aerrow help me. Make the pain stop." I could hear Cyclonis laugh and tell Ace to hold me down. I heard footsteps coming toward me. Than what I realized was someone was taking the helmet off my head. In a minute or so the helmet was completely off and I opened my eyes to look at Ace.**

"**Ace?" I asked.**

**He put a finger to lips telling me to be quiet than pointed to Master Cyclonis. She looked to be in as the crystal she was holding was broken into crystal dust on the floor.**

"**Can you walk?" He asked.**

"**Yeah."**

**I stood and followed Ace out the doors, only to be surrounded by fifty talons.**

"**What do we do now?" I asked.**

**Ace looked at me than back at the talons than back at me. He did this a few times until he picked me up and swung me over his shoulder.**

"**Ace what are you doing?" I demanded.**

"**It's alright here. I'm just taking her back to her cell." He said walking thru the crowd of talons. Once we turned the corner Ace put me down and said run.**

"**Why?"**

**As if my magic my answer came. I heard Cyclonis yelling grab them.**

"**Yeah run!"**

**We ran and I followed Ace into the hanger bay of Cyclonia. There he got on a skimmer and pull me on behind him. I squeaked and held onto him as we took off. But I knew we weren't safe. Not yet anyway.**


End file.
